metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Quarantine A
Metroid Quarantine A is a room in the Phazon Mines in Metroid Prime. It contains multiple Space Pirate Terminals. Its main purpose is to quarantine Tallon Metroids. A large force field blocks off two-thirds of the room. The scannable switch in near the door to Quarantine Access A. The opposite side of the room contains four Tallon Metroids and large amounts of Phazon. There is a large gap near the force field. Samus must have the X-Ray Visor to be able to see the two moving platforms. There are many fungal growths which have been mutated by Phazon. When first entering the room from the Quarantine Access A side, a short cutscene will play, in which the camera pans to the force field. Two Space Pirates and two Tallon Metroids are visible. On visits after the force field is deactivated, the room will become dark. Connecting rooms *Quarantine Access A (via Purple Door) *Elevator Access B (via White Door) Inhabitants *5 Tallon Metroids *2 Space Pirates Items ;Missile Expansion :After crossing the two invisible platforms across the gap, Samus must jump onto and off of another invisible platform to a Bendezium wall. After Samus lays two Power Bombs (There are two walls), Samus reveals a Spider Ball bridge. After following this and another invisible platform, she can get the Missile Expansion. Scans ]] ;Deactivation switch :"Warning: Force Field disengaged. Metroid containment area will be breached." ;Computer screen :"Fungal invigoration fluid processing levels normal." ;Computer screen :"Scans indicate decreased aggression between Elite Pirates and irradiated Metroids. Science Team believes the infusion of Phazon in these units may be forming a type of symbiosis between them. Further studies are under way." ;Computer screen :"Infusion of Phazon into local fungi is proceeding. This program has produced a cheap, viable ration for many of our Phazon-enhanced units on Tallon IV. A mass-production program has been authorized. ;Computer screen :"Suspension of synthetic Metroid rations has been ordered. Synthetic Metroid rations to be replaced by live bio-energy sources on 12.025.1." ;Computer screen :"Security now taking volunteers for hunting parties. The target is bioform Samus Aran, also known as the Hunter." ;Computer screen :"Science Team reminds all personnel to refrain from antagonizing Metroids. Severe penalties will be enforced for all violations of this order." ;Processor :"Synthetic Metroid ration mix processing in progress." ;Wall terminal :"Report any Force Field malfunctions to Operations Command immediately. Do not disengage Force Field without Command authorization." ;Saturnine :"Size increase of 400% indicated in fungal unit." ;Bendezium wall :"Bendezium within wall is unstable." ;Force Field :"Force Field engaged. Command Panel authorization required to disengage Force Field." Trivia *Near the entrance of the room, there is a console that is able to be scanned that releases the Metroids. If Samus hasn't killed the Space Pirates in the room yet and scans it, the Metroids will kill the Space Pirates. Metroids will also seek out and kill Space Pirates in some areas when brought in contact with them, like in the Phendrana Drifts Pirate base. *Near the large console below the entrance door, there appears to be a Hand Scanner similar to those found in the Pirate Homeworld. *An unused version of the room contains Phazon Blastcaps, which are never used elsewhere in the game. Gallery File:NPC!_MP_Screen_2.png|Two Metroids near a mutated Saturnine just behind the Quarantine field. File:Metroid_quarantine_a_phazon_pit.jpg|A Metroid hovers above the Phazon pit behind the force field. Metroid quarantine a x ray.jpg|Samus crosses the pit using the X-Ray Visor to see an Invisible platform. ru:Карантин Метроидов A Category:Rooms Category:Phazon Mines Level Two Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime